Hank Jones
"Like father used to say, you can break the back but you can't break the spirit of a small town southern man." - Hank quoting James Jones Hank Jones '''is the brother of Damon Jones. Biography '''Early Life Born on April 7, 1950, to father James Jones and mother Vanessa Jones, and five years older than his younger brother Damon Jones, Hank Jones came into the world with a bright light shining into the delivery room and his weight was the heaviest recorded in the town of Oak Ridge. In his formative years, Hank had a keen interest in the American Wild West. His father bought him his first cowboy hat at 3 years of age. During his elementary and middle school years, Hank was always bigger than the other kids and he didn’t know his own strength. He would always be self-conscious of this and do his best not to scare or hurt anyone, however that didn’t always go accordingly. He had very few friends during this time save for one, John “Buck” Willard, who would go on to become Hank’s best friend for the remainder of his time in Oak Ridge. They would keep in touch in the years to come, writing to each other letters frequently until Buck joined the military at 18 where the letters became less abundant as before. Moving to Salem, Oregon at the age of 13, Hank found it difficult to adapt and start anew in a new city. Through this difficult time, his mother encouraged him to seek comfort in God and the Holy Bible. This would remain with him for the rest of his life. It was however during one night at the age of 15 that would change Damon’s and Hank’s lives changed forever. When no one was awake, an intruder snuck in and attempted to rob the Jones’, but Vanessa caught him in the act and attempted to call the police. The burglar shot her in the stomach and fled the residence, she died on the way to the hospital. In the aftermath of this fateful night, Damon was set on his personal quest for justice and righteousness, Hank’s faith grew deeper while their father, James, fell into a lifelong depression that would eventually lead to his suicide. Adulthood During his high school years, Hank attended church twice a week, was taking private classes from a local pastor in Christian theology with Hank seriously considering becoming one himself. After eventually graduating from high school, Hank began to wonder why he had stopped receiving letters from his pal Buck. Doing his own investigation into the matter he found out that Buck had been killed in action in Vietnam. In honor of his buddy, Hank enrolled in the United States military and served for a total of 4 years before returning on leave of injury. He would buy land in Alaska and make a home and farm there becoming something of a rancher. Hank would meet a young waitress Elsa Bridges in one of the little town bars in the Alaskan country and quickly be smitten of her beauty and persona. They were deeply in love with one another with Elsa moving in to live with him on his ranch. After 2 years of living together and working to make a life together, Hank decided he would surprise her and propose. Walking into their home and calling her name he was bewildered to not see her in sight in any of her usual locations. He heard a noise from upstairs which sounded like someone pounding the floors and some type of creaking noise. Rushing up there into the master bedroom, Hank‘s heart sank and his blood boiled from rage. He saw Elsa in bed with another man engaged in sexual activities. In an attempt to plead with him, Elsa jumped in front of Hank and begged him not to hurt the man. Pushing her aside, in seething wrath likened to a blue flame, he attacked the man, beating him quite severely to the point where his face was beyond recognizable. He stopped beating finally when Elsa jumped in between him and the man with tears and screams aloud from the violence. Hank, who had calmed down, looked down at his bloodied hands and realized the situation with tremendous regret. The man he had beat would never be able to eat food on his own again, requiring a straw for the rest of his life nor could he formulate comprehensive sentences other than just a couple words at a time. Hank threw Elsa out and never spoke a word to her throughout the ordeal. Nearly killing a man, Hank vowed to never lose himself in such anger and he tried to refrain himself whenever he could from violence altogether. Hank's White Whale To be added Personality Kind, gentle, smart, understanding, high set of morals, wise, strong, empathetic and above all, manly, Hank symbolizes what it means to be a man, the definition of manliness, he embodies the idea of the masculine principle. But he is not without his flaws, he seemingly abandoned his little brother, Damon and civilization after suffering his own personal struggles, showing despite his tough manly character, he is still human. At heart, Hank is a smalltown southern man, enjoying the little things and never wanting too much in life. A life of hard work, his callous hands told the story, in his heart of hearts, Hank is a follower of Jesus, and a believer in the Bible’s message. Humble to a fault, Hank will never walk over or strongarm any undeserving. A virtuous and penitent man, he is reserved and does not wear his emotions on his sleeve. He observes his surroundings and thinks logically, never leading with his feelings or letting anger take control as he vowed to never repeat what happened long ago at his ranch when he let anger overwhelm him. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Martial Artist: 'Trained by Wushu Master, Akiara, Hank displays great prowess in combat, even against Wushu Sentinels, Samurais, and Elites such as Yamanashi. ** '''Art of Vanishment: '''One art that is widely taught in the Wushu Clan is the art of disappearing to escape from an unwinnable battle, Hank is clearly well trained in this art and shows great confidence when executing it. ** '''Expert Swordsmanship: '''Dueling Yamanashi, he was able to take one of his swords, disarm him with that sword, then kick it towards Yamanashi, resulting in it going all the way through. ** '''Expert Stickfighter: ' * '''Insatiable Appetite: '''He can't stop eating, and nothing will stop him from eating, he eats a pineapple with the skin, who does that? * '''Backhand Slapping Mastery: '''Just like his little brother, Hank displays a profound skill, which is to knock people out of his way and even rendering then unconscious with a slap from his backhand. * '''Master Pickpocket: '''Without anyone noticing, Hank was able to snatch a business card from Yamanashi's pockets which revealed the location of his base. * '''Peak Human Strength: '''He flicked a cigarette and the momentum was powerful enough to knock a rifle from McCormack's grasps. He was also able to stab through Yamanashi by kicking a katana towards him, which went through him all the way. This level of strength is unprecedented in humans before, so either Hank is the peak of human evolution or even beyond that. Relationships '''Family * Damon Jones - Little Brother * James Jones † - Father * Vanessa Jones † - Mother Allies * Akiara - Wushu Trainer * Buck † - Best Friend Enemies * Lt. McCormack † * Wushu Clan ** Yamanashi † ** Guang * Elsa Bridges - Ex-girlfriend Quotes "Time for daddy to teach you a lesson... that came out wrong" "You're not very popular with the ladies, are ya'?" "Yeah well, I choose my own destiny" Category:Characters Portrayed by Páll Helgi Hjaltason Category:Humans Category:Blue Heat 2: Revelations Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Heroes Category:Blue Heat 3: Ascension Characters Category:Americans